borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai
Mordecai came to Pandora in search of a man from his past named Yujinny. Upon learning that Yujinny has died, Mordecai sets off to learn how he died and what he was carrying. Background At the age of 17, Mordecai won an Interplanetary Sharpshooting competition with a pistol. The other competitors, who were using sniper rifles, accused him of cheating and eventually got him banned from the competition for "unsportsmanlike conduct," although many witnesses noted that he didn't display any unsportsmanlike behaviours until after the accusations began. He now travels from planet to planet searching for "everything this freaking universe owes me," which Mordecai has defined as a better gun and unlimited cash. Gameplay Mordecai's play style is that of a sharpshooter. He is well suited for ranged combat, dealing the most damage with well placed critical hits, but his ranged combat advantages come at the expense of his own durability under fire. He also is suited to high damage guns and prefers sniper rifles and pistols to SMGs or combat rifles. His melee weapon is a sword, but it is only effective as a secondary weapon. Mordecai's active ability is his bloodwing, a red bird that can be upgraded to do large amounts of damage to his enemies (see below). His three skill trees are Sniper, which increases his skills with sniper rifles as well as group experience bonuses and accuracy; Rogue, which mainly focuses on increasing the potency of his Bloodwing as well as gaining loot; and Gunslinger, which improves his usage of pistols (which includes handguns, machine pistols and revolvers), as well as his melee (which can deal extreme damage). Active Ability :See Article: Active Abilities for info. Mordecai has a Bloodwing as a pet, which is a blood red hunting falcon that can be unleashed upon enemies to damage or kill them.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/985/985914p1.html The Bloodwing can be commanded to attack enemies and can also be upgraded for increased damage and speed as you progress through the game. If you place your crosshairs over an enemy and the crosshairs turn red, then activate Bloodwing, it will attack the target your had in your sights. If you blind-fire Bloodwing, it will seak out the nearest target in the general direction you're looking in. Unfortunately, Bloodwing's range leaves something to be desired. It's range is ~15-20 yards, or about the effective range of combat rifles, but well below the effective range of sniper rifles (or the AI). Bloodwing can also be equipped with artifacts to give him elemental damage bonuses. Also, Bloodwing bears the unique ability to be called back which allows him to be used again immediately if he hasn't attacked a target. Even a single attack forces you to wait for the full cooldown. Bird of Prey isn't quite as useful as it could be. It would appear that the Bloodwing AI will never attack the same target twice in a row. It will only rarely attack the same target more than once even when multiple enemies are (or were... heh) present. Bloodwing Tips #You can launch Bloodwing immediately before entering a vehicle and it will continue to follow until his timer expires. It will attack enemies you pass as Bird of Prey permits. #Bloodwing doesn't handle obstacles such as low ceilings well, so put some thought into which direction you're facing when you launch it. Multiple Bloodwings Glitch thumb|left|300px|A video demonstrating this glitch When in an area with no enemies around, you can duplicate your Bloodwing by simply throwing him at the ground repeatedly. Look down as far as you can(it helps if you crouch at the same time, and then keep tapping the 'Action Skill' button until you see multiple Bloodwings. After you have duplicated your Bloodwing, they will only last as long as a normal Bloodwing, and once the original Bloodwing goes away they all will. The multiple Bloodwings will attack enemies, usually they will only attack one or two enemies, depending on your Skill Tree setup. Only some of the Bloodwing duplicates will be using the same artifact mod as your original. The rest will be normal Bloodwings that do normal damage (with no elemental bonus) NOTE: This has been patched on the Xbox 360 after the December 11 patch. Skill Tree Skill Tree Calculator Check out the skill calculator at the official Borderlands site Class Mods :See Article: Class Mods for info. References Category:Classes Category:Human